Difíciles Decisiones
by ElizabethJaeger
Summary: Elizabeth Arlet,hermana de Armin,Eren y Mikasa son sus amigos,ella piensa unirse a la Legion de Reconocimiento al igual que Eren,tienen muchas cosas en común,pero hay algo más que los une. Entren a leer mi primer Fanfic:) Basado en la serie,a medida que avance la historia descubriran de que se trata. Lose mal Summary.
1. Capitulo 1:Antes de la catástrofe

Vamos Elizabeth levante-Decía Armin mientras zarandeaba a su hermana-Tenemos que bajar a ayudar al abuelo.

-Armin déjame dormir-Dijo Elizabeth con voz ronca-Armin es muy temprano,no puedes esperar un poco más.

El rubio estuvo pensando una idea para despertar a su hermana,hasta que por fin tuvo una idea.

-Recuerda que hoy Eren y Mikasa vendrán por nosotros

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron de repente,lanzando con rapidez la sabana que la cubría y saltando rápidamente de la cama.

-Armin voy enseguida, solo déjame cambiarme,bajo en un segundo-dijo la peli-negra

El oji-azul Salió del cuarto de su hermana,dejándola sola para que pudiera arreglarse.

La chica tenía la misma edad que su hermano y sus amigos,ella se caracterizaba por la chica imperactíva y agresiva.A diferencia de Armin ella no era tan tranquila como el.

Elizabeth se sentó de nuevo en su cama cepillando su cabellera negra,su cabello le legaba debajo de los hombros ,era ondulado, a ella le parecía extraño no haber sido rubia como Armin, su abuelo le había dicho que su madre era rubia y su padre azabache, eso fue bastante para que ella aclarara sus dudas,sus ojos eran color negro, su piel era blanca como la Luna y era delgada.

Termino de cepillar su pelo y se vistió,se puso una falda azul claro,una playera de manga larga blanca y unos zapatos de piso negro, dejo su melena suelta,solamente decorada con un listón blanco.

Llego a la cocina donde se encontraban Armin y su vuelo comiendo.

-Buenos días abuelo-dijo alegremente la chica

-Buenos días-contesto el anciano

Empezaron a desayunar,cuando terminaron se despidieron de su abuelo y salieron de la casa.

-La próxima vez no te despertare-dijo el rubio a la peli-negra

-Eres malo-dijo Elizabeth haciendo un puchero.

Siguieron su platica hasta llegar río como acordarón,pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron Eren y Mikasa.

-Hola chicos-saludo el castaño

Los hermanos saludaron alegremente

-Perfecto que haremos hoy-dijo contenta la hermana del rubio

-Hoy regresa la Legión de Reconocimiento,podemos ir a verlos-contesto alegremente Eren

-Eren deja de insistir con eso-contesto fríamente Mikasa

-Vamos Mikasa ,tratas a Eren como un bebe-río Elizabeth

Elizabeth recibió una mirada fría por parte de Mikasa,lo cual basto lo suficiente para que dejara de reírse y guardar silencio.

-Perdón-Fue lo único que dijo la chica

-disculpa aceptada-dijo Mikasa

Los chicos solo las miraban un poco extrañados,al parecer hoy Mikasa no estaba de buen humor.

-Am…. B-bueno,que tal si caminamos por ahí-hablo Armin

-Esta bien-dijieron todos,Elizabeth solo asintió con la cabeza,se levantaron del lugar donde se encontraban y emprendieron la caminata por las calles de la se acerco a Elizabeth,al parecer le molesto lo que hizo Mikasa.

-Oye,disculpa a Mikasa,esta enojada por que le dije que quiero unirme al Cuerpo de Expedición y tu sabes que ella me trata como un bebe-le susurro al oído

Mikasa siempre trataba de proteger a Eren y cuando se dio cuenta de la idea de su medio-hermano en unirse al Cuerpo de Expedición no le pareció nada agradable.A ella no le molestaban los comentarios de su amiga,pero esta vez no estaba de humor.

-Esta bien-sonrio la peli-negra y le dio un beso a la mejilla al castaño,lo cual le provoco un leve sonrojo.

-N-no hay de que-tartamudeo el oji-verde

-Oigan chicos no se queden atrás-dijo el rubio

-Espera Armin vas muy rápido-rio su hermana

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un callejón,se sentaron en unas cajas que se encontraban ahí,Armin saco de su pequeña bolsa un libro color café,por su apariencia parecía viejo pero mantenía su hermoso color café,en la portada contenía algo escrito en color dorado.

-!Trajiste el libro¡-dijo emocionado el castaño

Armin asintió con la cabeza y abrió el libro,todos prestaron atención a las imágenes que contenía aquel libro,un mar de sal,montañas de fuego,todas esas maravillas llamaban la atención de aquellos jóvenes. Deseaban algún día salir de las murallas para poder explorar el mundo y conocer esos fantásticos lugares,por esas grandes razones deseaban unirse al Cuerpo de Expedicion,su escudo eran las alas de la libertad,la libertad que aquellos jóvenes querían para poder vivir su vida fuera de esos muros.

-Este libro es fascinante,algún dia saldré de estas paredes para conocer el mundo-sonrio Elizabeth

-¿Esos lugares existen?-pregunto Mikasa

-Claro,la persona que haya escrito este libro al parecer tenía mucha libertad-contesto Armin

Los chicos siguieron su platica,cuando llego el atardecer decidieron regresar al rio para seguir platicando.

Mikasa y Armin platicaban de algo importante,cosa que Eren no lograba comprender, desvío su vista de ellos para mirar a cierta chica que mantenía sus pies dentro del agua y disfrutaba la brisa del atardecer.

.

Armin y Mikasa charlaban de cosas aburridas,cosas que no entendia, quite mi mirada de ellos para ver a Elizabeth, al parecer tenía sus pies dentro del agua, diriji mi mirada hacia su rostro,el viento despeinaba su hermosa cabellera,me sonroje un poco,dure un rato admirando su rostro hasta que vi que Elizabeth soltó una risita.

-Eren,se que me estas mirando-rio Elizabeth

-¡N-no e-s cierto!- dije un poco nervioso

-Entonces porque estas sonrojado-dijo divertida

Mire mi rostro en el agua,y ¡SÍ! Efectivamente estaba sonrojado, cubrí con mis manos mis mejillas,no le conteste nada ya que si lo negaba me molestaría más.

-Vez,yo tenia razón-me dijo un poco más tranquila-vamos no tengas vergüenza.

De un momento a otro ella quito mis manos de mis mejillas, acerco su rostro al mío y me planto un beso en los labios,fue corto pero lo suficiente para dejarme como un tonto mirándola.

-Elizabeth,ya es hora de irnos-escuche la voz de Armin.

-Esta bien-se levantó del pasto y me dedico una sonrisa-Adíos Eren,hasta luego Mikasa-alzo su mano en forma de despedida,Mikasa hizo el mismo y Armin se fueron dejándome solo con Mikasa y con una cara de idiota mirando a lo lejos como se alejaban.

-Eren,es hora de irnos-Escuche a Mikasa

-¿Eh?...así-me levante,para emprender el camino de regreso a la casa.

* * *

**Espero y les guste mi Fic:)**

**Denle una oportunidad,reviews?**


	2. Capitulo 2:Caida del Muro María

Fuera de la muralla se encontraban dos jóvenes recolectando baritas de madera, cierto castaño se encontraba dormido debajo de un árbol, al parecer ,el joven tenía una pesadilla.

El joven que se encontraba dormido era Eren, el pobre tenía un mal sueño, eso se podía notar gracias a la expresión de su cara y también desprendían de sus ojos algunas lágrimas, Eren despertó de golpe un poco asustado, a su lado se encontraba una chica con una bufanda roja que lo miraba un poco preocupada.

-Mikasa, ¿te ha crecido el cabello?-pregunto un poco adormilado el castaño

Mikasa lo miro un poco confundida, se levantó del suelo y cargo en su espalda algo similar a una mochila en la que llevaba varios palos de madera.

-Eren es hora de regresar a casa-dijo la azabache

El castaño obedeció, hizo lo mismo que su hermanastra y emprendieron su camino de regreso dentro de la muralla.

-¿Le dirás a tu padre que estuviste llorando?-pregunto Mikasa

-No, él no debe saber que estuve llorando-contesto Eren

-¿Estuviste llorando Eren?-dijo un hombre

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista para encontrarse a Hannes-san, sus mejillas estaban de un color carmesí y su aliento olía a alcohol, por lo cual a cierto castaño le enfureció .

-¡Estas borracho!-grito Eren

-Vamos Eren estamos en nuestro descanso, no ha habido ningún problema-contesto Hannes-san

-Se supone que ustedes se encargan de cuidar las murallas,no están haciendo nada, que tal si entran los titanes-exclamo furioso el oji-verde azulado

-estos muros están intactos, los titanes no podrán entrar-exclamo uno de los hombres que se encontraba con los demás de la Guardia Estacionaria

-Mi padre dice que estos muros no siempre nos mantendrán seguros para siempre, en algún momento esa muralla caerá-dijo furioso Eren

-Tienes razón, el nos ha salvado de una epidemia, tal vez puede que tenga razón-pensó Hannes

-¡Me uniré al Cuerpo de Expedición para no ser unos holgazanes como ustedes!-grito muy fuerte el castaño para después salir corriendo hecho furia y detrás del iba Mikasa

-Eren no pensaras en unirte a la Legión de reconocimiento-dijo curiosa Mikasa

-Quiero librar a l humanidad de estos muros y salir,no quiero estar encerrado aquí como ganado, prefiero morir fuera de los muros a morir dentro de esta jaula.

Mikasa quedo impresionada por el comentario de Eren, el soñaba algún día poder salir de los muros para conocer las maravillas del mundo fuera de las murallas,el no quería morir no sin antes conocer el mundo exterior.

Una campanada sonó avisando la llegada de la Legión de Reconocimiento, el joven castaño se emocionó demasiado al ver que regresaban los héroes

-¡Vamos Mikasa,los héroes han regresado!-dijo entusiasmado Eren, tomando la mano de Mikasa llevándola a rastras corriendo para poder ver al Cuerpo de Expedición.

Subieron a unas cajas para poder ver,Eren era el único emocionado,Mikasa solo mantenía una mirada fría sin expresión alguna hacia los "héroes",el chico mantenía una sonrisa ante la emoción de ver a todos esos soldados que luchaban por la libertad de la humanidad,pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la terrible escena de una mujer a la que solo le habían entregado el brazo de su mujer solo lloraba mientras el Capitán del Escuadrón le pedía perdón y se insultaba asi aparto la mirada para escuchar a dos hombres hablando mal sobre la Legión, cogió una de las varas de madera para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a uno de esos hombres, Mikasa solo observaba con cuidado lo que hacia aquel castaño en ese ataque de furia.

-¡ Mocoso insolente!-dijo el hombre que había recibido el golpe.

Mikasa cogió a Eren del brazo antes de que ese hombre lo golpeara o le hiciera daño, llegaron a un callejón, la azabache le dio un buen golpe al castaño,muy fuerte ya que eso provoco que el tirara la madera que llevaba en su espalda

-¡Mikasa que te pasa!-grito el chico

-¿Aun sigues pensando en unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento?-cuestiono enojada la chica

El chico solo mantuvo silencio y le pidió a Mikasa que lo ayudara a recoger la madera,hubo un gran silencio entre los dos en el transcurso de regreso a su hogar.

POV Eren

Llegamos a casa,un poco cansados, a decir verdad Mikasa si me dio un buen golpe,deje la madera en el baúl donde guardamos la madera, mientras Mikasa se sentaba en la mesa.

Mi madre se acercó, ella nunca me cree que traigo mucha madera y en esta ocasión fue asi

-Vaya Eren hoy trajiste mucha madera-dijo mi madre dulcemente

-Etto….si-conteste

Mi madre me pellizco la mejilla, yo solo me queje, dolían más los pellizcos que me daba Elizabeth

-Eres un mentiroso, Mikasa te ayudo- río

Solo guarde silencio y me senté, mamá sirvió la comida y empezamos a comer hasta que Mikasa hablo.

-Eren quiere unirse a las Tropas de Exploración-Dijo de repente

-¡Mikasa, prometiste que no dirías!-grite enojado

-¡QUE!-Grito mi madre enojada-Eren no dejare que te unas,acaso no sabes cuanta gente muere por salir fuera de los muros,Grisha del algo-dijo exaltada mi madre.

-Carla no se lo podemos impedir,regresare en la mañana-mi padre se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la puerta-Eren,cuardo regrese te mostrare el ático-dijo mostrándome una llave.

Mi padre salió de la casa,corri hacia la calle y le desee un buen viaje, Mikasa y mi madre salieron atrás de mi.

-No permitiré que te unas a la Legión de Reconocimiento-dijo mi madre

Me enfade demasiado,acaso quería privarme de mi libertad,me enoje bastante,tuve que gritarle varias cosas, después de esa pequeña discusión que tuvimos salí corriendo me molestada saber que no me dejaban seguir mis desiciones.

A lo lejos pude ver a muchas personas,me acerque un poco más y pude notar que molestaban a Armin y a Elizabeth.

Normal Pov.

-¡Basta, dejen a Armin empaz!-dijo la oji-negra tratando se zafarse del agarre de uno de los chicos

-Oh cierra la boca-dijo el chico y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Armin al contrario para el las cosas estaban peores ,el pobre recibió muchos golpes por parte de esos tipos.

A lo lejos se pudo ver la figura de dos chicos que venían corriendo,al parecer eran sus "salvadores"

-pero miren quien viene,es Jaeger,al parecer quiere una paliza-rio uno de los chicos,el chico que sostenía a Elizabeth la soltó dejándola en el piso al lado de Armin.

Los jóvenes abusivos estaban listos para darle una buena paliza a Eren pero su sonrisa se borró l al que Mikasa iba atrás de el,los jóvenes se echaron a correr por el miedo que le tenían a Mikasa.

-Valla, parece que huyeron de miedo al verme-dijo Eren

-Al parecer fue por que vieron a Mikasa-Comento el rubio

Mikasa y Eren le extendieron las manos a los hermanos,los cuales no muy seguros no las tomaron y se levantaron solos.

-¿Estan bien?-Pregunto Mikasa

Elizabeth solo asintió con la cabeza indicándole que estaban bien, los cuatro siguieron su camino hacia el lago, se sentaron en el piso para poder descansar mientras Eren solo se quejaba y lanzaba piedras al agua. Cierta chica de cabellos azabache mantenía la mirada asía abajo cosa que ninguno de sus amigos noto, de la nada un trueno color verde choco contra la tierra causando un gran ruido y que el suelo se sacudiera.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto alarmado Eren

Los jóvenes no comprendían de dónde provenía ese fuerte sonido, Elizabeth rápidamente se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo, dejando atrás a los chicos confundidos.

-¡Elizabeth,espera!-Grito su rubio hermano

Los jóvenes salieron disparados tras ella para saber a dónde iba, hasta que la encontraron en la plaza principalmente mirando directamente hacia la muralla, Armin lo noto eh hizo lo mismo,hasta quedar complemente asustado.

En la parte alta de la muralla se encontraba una gran mano sin piel,poco a poco se pudo ver la cara de un titan sin piel que sobresalía de la muralla, el titan no poseía piel solo tendones,articulaciones y la piel interna que cubría huesos y tendones. Todos los aldeanos estaban horrorizados y asustados, aun no podían creer que ese titan fuera más grande que la muralla.

-No puede ser, ningún titan puede superar la altura de la muralla,la muralla mide 50 metros- comento Armin.

De un momento a otro el pie del titan rompió la entrada de la muralla haciendo que varias rocas salieran disparadas hacia casas y personas, todo el mundo se empezó a alarmar, gente corria en busca de refugio, en cualquier momento los titanes podrían corrió alarmado hacia su casa teniendo la esperanza de que nada le hubiera pasado,ya que se encontraba su madre,pero esas esperanzas se rompieron.

La mayoría de la gente que vivía dentro del distrito Shingashima se encontraba dentro de un barco que los llevaría a Trost para que pudieran estar a salvo, entre toda esa multitud se encontraba un rubio preocupado, su hermana había salido detrás de Eren y Mikasa para ayudarlos pero ya era demasiado el tiempo en la que lo esperaba,hasta que pudo verla junto con Eren y Mikasa, esos tres no tenían una buena cara, su rostro demostraba algo que nunca podrían llegar junto con Armin y su abuelo ninguno hablo, su rostro demostraba que no estaban de humor para platicar lo que sucedió, pero algo los saco de sus pensamientos, un fuerte estallido que provenia de la salida de la muralla, el causante de todo eso era un titan con coraza que rompió la parte trasera de la muralla, la gente empezó a asustarse, pero nada ocurrió el titan no se acercó a ellos solo se quedó parado allí.

Sin duda alguna esto fue algo que la humanidad nunca olvidaría.


End file.
